


Silver

by shou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, The Moon - Freeform, Yuri centric, i hate this its so fluffy i want to DIE, lots of silver, yay kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shou/pseuds/shou
Summary: Victor makes another small noise, inching up and shrugging the blankets off his head so he can look up at Yuuri. His hair is a little frizzy, parted in the middle and almost curling at the edges. 

Sleepy victuri cuddles ft moonlight





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagshina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagshina/gifts).



> i want 2 die  
> i wrote this for the gf   
> i havent written in months  
> i havent looked over this  
> i wrote this late at night  
> i dont like writing fluff

There’s soft, pale silver in the corner of Yuuri’s eye when he blinks awake. Darkness mutes the hazy sheen, but the moon is still bright enough to bounce off perfectly brushed hair and catch Yuuri’s eye. 

He’s tired, but he’s not very sleepy. The plane ride home from Russia was long, with flashing cameras and more than a few tears from the watching fans’. The plane seats were perfectly comfortable, the food wasn’t terrible, and Makkachin didn’t complain too much. She did whine an awful lot, but after being appeased with a plethora of kisses and comfort, she settled into her carrier. Yuuri had been forced into dragging a distressed Victor across to their gate, keeping a firm grip on his hand. No amount of wiggling on Victor’s part had helped. 

The silver has disappeared, replaced by a mass of squishy blankets and a hushed huff. Yuuri smiles, turns onto his back, and waits. He’s shifted the blankets with his movements, creating a tiny gap between his body and Victor’s. Even in sleep, Victor is constantly reaching out towards Yuuri, grasping for his touch. The gap shouldn’t have a very long life. 

It takes all of about three seconds for a muffled groan to be heard from under the pile of blankets, and a hand to find it’s way up Yuuri’s shirt and onto his stomach, then across and around his hip. 

“’S cold,” Victor mumbled, voice high and petulant and sounding almost childish, despite its owner being over thirty now; an “old man” as Yuri once griped, making Yuuri burst into giggles and send Victor into a pout. 

Yuuri hums quietly in response, turning his head to plant a lingering kiss on the tip top of Victor’s head. There’s just enough of the silver locks for Yuuri to press his lips too and let them hesitate, smiling against his lover’s hair. 

Victor makes another small noise, inching up and shrugging the blankets off his head so he can look up at Yuuri. His hair is a little frizzy, parted in the middle and almost curling at the edges. He had Yuuri trim it last week, and it still looks a little too short. Yuuri takes the opportunity to reach other and run a finger down the part of his hair, across his forehead, his nose, over Victor’s eternally smooth lips, ending with a gentle caress of his jaw. It’s ridiculously gentle and slow, and all Victor can manage in response is a slow blink. He’s never really been much of a night owl, always so placid and docile. Yuuri takes advantage of this side of Victor whenever he can.

The moment is broken by Victor yawning, his mouth widening until the moonlight catches his molars, making Yuuri grin in delight. The hand has fallen back to his own stomach, fingertips pressing against Victor’s arm under the blanket. He watches with a lidded gaze as Victor smacks his lips quietly, and settles back against his chest. There’s a soft puff of breath on his collarbone, almost enough to make Yuuri shiver, and then Victor is still again, nuzzling up against Yuuri’s shoulder. So he curls a little more on his side, so he can really hug Victor, pull him closer to his chest and bury his face in soft, silver hair.

Happy. He’s so happy, Yuuri realizes. 

They haven’t really taken a moment to breathe, as Victor had his competition, Yuuri has been finalizing their move, and their schedules just wouldn’t sync up. They haven’t really taken a moment to just be. The past few years had so many changes, and now they’re in Japan for good, Victor’s in his home for good, and it’s not even just _his,_ it’s _theirs._ Yuuri’s a little soft around the edges, he knows that, especially with the way Victor keeps nuzzling at his hips or cheeks or stomach. Victor himself is worn a little thin, the stress of the media and his latest routines taking their tole. 

In their small house, the one that Yuuri insists is just a placeholder but Victor refuses to leave, where moonlight can spill through the window and add an ethereal glow to Victor’s hair, where Yuuri can finally let out a breath he’s been holding for so long, he’s happy. There’s a warm glow somewhere on the left side of his chest, and it’s only partially from his personal heater that happens to double as a professional skater and coach taking up too much of the bed and Yuuri’s space. 

He doesn’t really mind. He’s happy to fall asleep gazing at soft silver hair and listening to muffled breathing. Their quiet moment, their gentle embrace, it’s what lulls Yuuri into a content, relaxed sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao  
> so short?  
> what the hell  
> i hate my life  
> ice skaters  
> boi
> 
> http://iceysharkie.tumblr.com/


End file.
